I love you was not necessary
by hai-edogawa
Summary: It includes lemon type severe Romance, explicit description... And its a Co-Ai pairing.. updated & Upgraded


Almost a year for the update, I hope its good if not for great!

Why I love you was not necessary?.

Its been well over 6 years Conan Edogowa was born as an alias to Kudo Shinichi. Same case is for Haibara Haibara for Miyano Shiho.

Conan has given up on Ran 3years ago asking Haibara to pretend his girlfriend and also he started liking her since they showed fake relationship to Ran via kissing and all. Yeah they'd used up temporary antidotes for the same. Also we know that Haibara already loves that geek for a long time already.

But what Conan sees is that she cannot actually love or she doesn't have lovely emotions in her heart at all. And yet they didn't reach to the organization as any conclusion. They are in their mid thirteen now. But still they are working against the BO, trying their best to bring them to dust, with the secret support of the FBI

For Conan sex and relationships were never a deal, even when he was Shinichi.

However now he believes that everyone has a right to enjoy those pleasures as gifts in their lives, he also assumes Haibara must be similarly hungry... though she cannot love emotionally, but physical love she may understand and also she may want to feel its experience as well.

These desires are since the time he gave up on Ran, and also he has moved to Shinichi's house, since he was ten although he most often stays at Hakase's.

And about Conan's mentality...  
Well he is way too frustrated with life...  
All of his arch-rivals: Kaito, Hattori, Hakuba and others have started enjoying sex and its lustful experience and he on the other hand was fulfilling his never ending desires privately watching adult / porn stuffs and also fantasizing about the very fucking beautiful Haibara.

Yet knowing so many facts, he hasn't made a good move towards Haibara.

But on the gradual scales of time, his attractions, desires and needs are getting uncontrollable. He is usually woken up from his day dreaming thoughts by her sudden hissings.

Although she on the other hand doesn't know anything about his feelings and desires. But she too want to indulge with him, in a core physical relationships... Although she believes that she can't get his love or so... but she also has strong physical desires that must be fulfilled ASAP.

But she comes up with a plan, she indirectly makes a seduction start with perfect and gradually rapid plan.

**This is the concept of this story.**

In summarized way, both are over 24mentally but 13 physically.

Also Haibara is still working for the counter agent again with same enthusiastically...  
Its just because if possible they want to reduce their growing year gap the earliest … also because of her never dyeing passion on researches

And Haibara though she was in America for good time and though she had been with the black she to never indulged in relationships.

Also about the organization she was never willing nor she desired for such things she kept those freaks at bay by her suicide threatens and all.

And both have a mental assumption that in future they both will end up together due to a force or no other availability in options.

In short each loves the other but assumes the other will be with him/her... not because of love but because of bounded conditions and circumstances.

Well their second teenage is now on the run and what both want is fulfill their sexual hunger before it makes you nymphomaniac.

And Conan usually glances Haibara through the window or balcony of his house though Haibara is aware of his pervertish admiring actions.

But Conan is uncertain if Haibara knows a thing about his stalking attitude.

In short this is a scenario of the girl next door.

Haibara assumes he does it for fulfilling his gentle desires she ain't know a thing about his strong attractions towards her.

Yeah Conan sees her getting dressed and undressed say 4 to 5 times a week.

Some times Haibara oftentimes changes her garments or clothing to let him enjoy her view full view she makes it look like incidental though its totally intentional. She tries more than two dresses on purpose this is one of her seducing move.

Also to the others around them, like detective boys Hakase Yukiko Ran or whoever assumes them good future couple also good relationship to be possible starting from girlfriend - boyfriend kind of scenes between them.

Also when Conan stays at Hakase's over night... he sleeps with Haibara though nothing happens apart from chats and good night kisses... they just sleep besides one another controlling their individual desires with all their will power.

Nobody minds it!.

Yeah about those: good night kisses or few chaste kisses are the things they have been doing to stop & cease their heavy and strong desires for certain time.

In short they have been doing their best to get satisfied with the other by maintaining as much as distance contact possible.

But as this 13th year teen start they have sensed adolescence for the second time in their life.

And also their feelings have become quite close to that of a nymphomaniac class.

Their chaste kisses long for 15secs or over and they have started this as a friendship sign... since the time they both acted as a couple to break up with Ran.

Also they often enjoy passionate dance which includes severe romances .

Although each will show a deep, lustful and physical love move during this scene but the other discards it assuming it as some classical romantic dance step.

Also the deep big move would be like leaning to kiss her collar bone or her richly grown breasts.

Yeah her breasts are over 27 stiff & muscular 4-5 inches higher than the average size at this pseudo-age. Same case is with his cock, an inch or two excess than the normally required.. not required but it is more than the standard.

Yeah back to the leaning kissing move he would pleasure-fully lift her thigh almost holding it at the upper portion very seductively or sometimes he would bossily turn her around to get her closer pressing her body against his, passionately... very fast. In addition to that: he would also explore her body from the back... yeah this all happens during dance sessions.

Also he pushes her to the wall corner, like he pinned her front on the wall... making her boobs press the wall and he starts exploring her body from behind: especially from her bare feet, then he massages the naked leg till her knee length, where her skirt interferes as a barrier... then too... he at times infiltrates inside of that... say he lets is hand to massage the back of muscular thigh bare skin till her ass protrusion... rhythmically and sensationally...

She once again assumes it as some enjoyable dance move...

But to the both that actions gives an erotic satisfaction at high scale.

He too assumes that she discards it by considering it as some unexpected, but a valid dance move and not classifying it so very pervertish.

Yeah after when he waves his stiff hands over her clothed ass: gently slapping it nicely and rotating his palms around the same...  
He then approaches her upper back portion, though she quivers sensationally shaking her whole body in total excitement … at those chilling, flickering & sparky hot moves he does during the dance.

Then he grabs, her front especially her nice tits: whilst he senses that her nipples were getting harder & erected, but he ignores it considering it as some unintentional arousal.

She too holds his hand when he is grabbing her twin melons, so very well. Like his hands were made to hold em.

At the same time he smells that: strawberry aura from her hair and the aroma from her body that drives him insanely crazy.

Further he pushes her stomach to make her blowing football ass to touch his front thighs and stomach.

She at these times senses that: hard bone against her ass i.e his erected member...  
She assumes it is just due to gentle excitement and simple pleasures.

He then massages her flat stomach gently and her front thighs: are also utilized as some race track by his hands... say as some car... moving back and forth or sprinting in continuous laps.

He reaches her knees then lifts her skirt from front exposing it further till her upper thigh portion, almost her panties were in the view.  
And of course rhythmical massaging it and feeling those muscular assets in the name of romantic dance.

Meanwhile he kisses her shoulder & pale neck from behind and when his hands are busy on her stomach and thighs... her hands will hold his skull, also her fingers will be drawing and caressing his raven spiky hair.

Not to miss out: he will also unzips her back cloth a little... kissing her back centrally at relatively upper position...  
She never objected at this act: hence he carries away smoothly and confidently.

Their eye contact was enough to predict the next upcoming move of the other.

And their sudden flexible change in movements are enough to satisfy their growing desires towards physical love and lust.

Further their tired but lustfully effective & active breaths were enough to keep them entertained in that indirect desire-filling activities.

Yeah this was how they enjoyed each other as stress relief and as a romantic partner with understandability.

It were all based on assumptions.

Few were right... other were wrong, but again they were all assumed to be right!.

Still each consider the other to be their best friend both mentally and physically understandable.

Like its a theme of Friends with Benefit theme. Simple benefits! that is.

(*)

"I know, I was trapped with that APTX effect, for five years finally am grown up once again, but what the hell is this music?" Conan asked.

Hattori finished his drink and put the glass down on the bar ledge in front of him. "I don't know, but that's why we pay a DJ a lot of money to play the kind of music that keeps this place packed every night." He said, gesturing to the mass of humanity grinding to the music on the dance floor of the club, his voice getting progressively louder in an attempt to be heard over the loud music blaring from the club's speakers.

"It's like slow torture and I know a little something about torture," Conan commented dryly. It had been nearly a year since his last encounter with the BO and he finally felt comfortable joking about his time against BO's.

It was a regular Saturday night crowd at Tokyo and since crossing names off the BO had been progressing rather smoothly lately, Conan had decided that he should spend a little time playing in the club. He had arrived at the club a few hours ago; he and Hattori leaned against the bar, drinking and watching the club goers on the dance floor.

He scanned the crowd, internally pleased that the club's in Tokyo were doing such a great business. His gaze searched through the mass of people, looking for one person in particular. Eventually he spotted Haibara near the middle of the crowd. Yeah, things had been so good in Tokyo City that the whole Detective Crew had taken the night off. From his elevated vantage point, Conan could see that Haibara was dancing with Mitsuhiko, moving to the beat of the music, and Conan felt something tug deep in his stomach (or if he was honest with himself the feeling was located slightly below his stomach). He slowly took in her unbelievably long legs in the red miniskirt that she was wearing (he instantly imagined what they would feel like wrapped around his waist), and the way her breasts bounced underneath her black blouse in time with the music caused more stirring in his stomach. Her blonde hair (he still couldn't believe she was a natural blonde, with brilliant mind) swayed from side to side in a hypnotic dance he couldn't look away from. Especially Mitsuhiko was somewhat getting on his nerves, it couldn't be like Haibara is trying to seduce him or so?, if yes then the question is: why would she?.

Conan watched Haibara and Mitsuhiko smile affectionately at each other as they danced closely together. They had both earned their weekend night off; she worked just as hard as Conan did; yet, she lacked the same motivation for erasing names off the BO. Conan was driven by revenge and the his sense of Justice, while Haibara simply wanted to help make this world a safer place, That is the BO must be bought down. In many ways Haibara was a better person than what Conan had ever understood her or ever would he. It was a sobering thought he didn't want to spend too much time contemplating.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Conan refocused his attention on the pair, he made note of the way their hips moved together as they danced, with Mitsuhiko's large arms framing Haibara's tiny body. Conan wondered what it would feel like to be in Mitsuhiko's place, his own body holding Haibara's instead of his bodyguard's.

As Conan continued to watch his friends, he saw Haibara turn around so that her back was to Mitsuhiko's massive chest and start moving her hips from side to side in a sensuous motion that was in time with the music. Mitsuhiko grinned and lightly placed his hands around Haibara's waist.

Conan knew he was staring but he couldn't find the energy to care; he was completely transfixed as their bodies moved together in a perfect rhythm. He wanted nothing more than to take Mitsuhiko's place, to feel the sway of Haibara's hips beneath his hands.

Hattori caught him staring. "Go dance with her." he commanded.

Conan dismissed the idea immediately. "I've got to keep an eye around, make sure trouble doesn't break out."

Hattori got his statement, he mean the dangers from BO would be lurking around and its not a good idea to let the guard down.

"That's why I'm here." Hattori explained patiently. "Go."

Suddenly Conan couldn't take another minute of watching Haibara and Mitsuhiko together, even though there was nothing romantic between the pair, also their would never be any romance between them, the simple fact was that Haibara was his (even if she didn't know it yet) and he wasn't going to stand back and watch another man (even a good friend like Mitsuhiko) touch something that belonged to him. He walked out to the dance floor, pushing his way through the crowd of people, until he finally reached them.

"May I?" he asked Mitsuhiko, who simply smirked( in reality he frowned) and stepped away from Haibara to allow Conan to take his place.

Haibara seemed shocked, but not unhappy to see him. Soon, she started moving again to the music, her arms waving at her sides in time with the beat until she took both of Conan's large hands and placed them on her waist.

He focused on the movement of her hips beneath his hands, and then Conan pulled her closer so that their bodies were inches apart. She was wearing slightly more make-up than what he was used to and her clothes were definitely shorter and tighter than he had ever seen her in before and he instantly he knew that he had never wanted a woman more in his life.

Slowly, Haibara moved her hands to Conan's broad shoulders and parted her legs slightly so that one of his large muscular legs fit between hers. They moved together back and forth, bodies rubbing together, the friction from his jeans rubbing against her panties in a teasing manner. Then Haibara turned around and started dancing with her back to him, the same way she had danced with Mitsuhiko earlier. Conan slid his hands over her hips, let them roam up to her waist and then down again. She reached back to place her hand on his upper thigh, resting her palm dangerously close to his cock, and grinded further into him.

For a man so used to having control in every aspect of his life, his body's reaction to her closeness was a humiliating betrayal, and he knew by now she must feel the hardness of his cock against her ass when she started grinding against him.

Slowly, she turned back around and dropped down so that her face was at eye level with his cock and then slowly rose back up his body again, her lips parted and her skin glowed under the club lights. Finally, the last bit of his control snapped and he hulled her to him and kissed her, there was no finesse, no seduction, only an overwhelming need to possess her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and she gasped at the sensation.

Almost immediately she responded to the kiss, sliding her tongue against his, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck. Her mouth was so intoxicating he was afraid he might FUCK! her right there! on the dance floor!. He started to pull her blouse of out of her miniskirt. At the feel of his hands on the bare skin of her back she pulled back slightly and he suddenly remembered that they were in public.

"We should get off the dance floor." Haibara whispered hoarsely.

Conan immediately grabbed Haibara's hand before she could change her mind and led her towards the back of the club, into a hallway where the back bar met the stairs to the basement. Haibara looked around at the unopened boxes and crowded floor that housed the club's paraphernalia, it was partially secluded; however, any club goers or staff member coming near this area would be able to see them if they walked around the corner.

She bit her lip nervously, "Here?"

In one swift motion, Conan pressed her against the wall and pushed himself between her thighs. With a tilt of his head, he could see the opening of the hallway, but no one could see Haibara unless they walked down the corridor, which was important. He didn't mind anyone seeing him fucking in a darkened hallway, it would play into his image as a jerk detective, but there was no way in hell that anyone was going to catch a glimpse of Haibara. She was his and he wasn't going to share the sight of her with anyone. No one but him owns the right to see everything beneath her beautiful. He was going to be the only one to see and hear her as she came. _Repeatedly if he had his way?_.

"Here," he growled forcefully.

Haibara bit her lip again, "What if someone see us?"

Placing a quick hot kiss to her mouth, Conan whispered, "No one will catch us, but it's an exciting thought isn't it? Someone catching us? Come on Haibara, there has got to be a little EXHIBITIONIST in you?"

Too afraid to speak, as though any words that came out of her mouth would be awkward and set off a stream of babbling, Haibara let her actions speak for her as she slowly raised the hem of her red miniskirt until it bunched around her waist.

"You want this don't you." He said. "You want me to fuck you." They weren't questions, but statements of fact.

She nodded her head slowly, her chest heaving uncontrollably; she found breathing difficult, as though she had just ran a four minute mile.

Conan stepped towards her and nuzzled her neck. "I love the feel of your skin."

He then trailed hot open mouth kisses down her neck and sucked on her throat where her pulse beat. He licked and bit her there, startling her. Her thighs trembled as Conan ran his fingertips up and over her legs to her hips. With no warning, he cupped her through the silky triangle of her underwear.

"You're already wet," he whispered while moving his fingers over the damp material, outlining her swollen folds and then higher, stroking her through the thin material. Haibara gasped and ground her hips towards his hand. The last part of Haibara's brain capable of rationale thought reasoned that she should be embarrassed at how eager she was, but she simply didn't care, she was going to have SEX with Conan Edogawa and nothing else mattered.

Conan kept one finger pressed teasingly on the outside of her panties, flickering gently until Haibara's hips jerked against his hand.

"Conan, please…." Haibara should have been bothered by the fact that her words came out completely breathless, they sounded as though she was begging, but she wasn't.

Conan finally took pity on her highly aroused state and his fingers slipped from where they were on the outside of the damp material until they were inside her underwear. His fingers continued their journey down over her clit and against the wetness below it.

She was moaning loudly at the brief touch, the soft mewling noises almost sending Conan over the edge. Then without warning he removed his fingers and a cry of protest involuntarily escaped from Haibara.

"Take off your blouse." Conan ordered.

Haibara simply stared back at Conan. He couldn't really expect her to get naked in the hallway. Yes, they were in a secluded part of the club, but they were still in public for God's sake. Yet, there was something unbelievable sexy about her being nearly naked while he stood before her fully clothed. It was wanton and it made her feel sexy and desired. No man had ever made her feel this way before.

"Take your blouse off, Haibara." He demanded in a tone that indicated he was used to getting what he wanted. "Now!."

Haibara took a deep breath and then began unbuttoning her silk blouse. She was wearing a barely there neon coloured yellow bra, which seemed to meet Conan's approval if the husky growl that left his throat was any indication.

Once her blouse was undone, it was apparent that her nipples were hard points visible against the thin material and instantaneously Conan closed his mouth around one peak. Then he slid one hand into her bra, tweaking her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. All the while, he continued to torture the first breast with tiny pulls, little flicks of his tongue and mini love bites. Soon she was writhing against his erection and feeling an ever-increasing arousal beating at her harder and faster. He continued to pinch with his hand and bite with his teeth until white-hot bursts of lights exploded around her. He grabbed her hips and held her tight, keeping his hard hot length against her, as she came.

Once the tremors left Haibara's body, Conan dropped to his knees and he reached up to Haibara's waist to pull her panties down to her ankles. Conan traced a path up her thighs and inserted one finger inside her, prompting a gasp of pleasure to escape from Haibara's lips. His thumb rubbed gently through her aching flesh. She arched into his caress. He continued to trace circles with his finger, drawing frustrated cries from Haibara. Soon a second finger joined the first. Still with his fingers inside her, gently probing, Conan leaned in, placing soft kisses on the inside of her thighs and breathed in her scent. Finally, she sighed in relief as he lowered his head and placed his lips directly on her clit, drawing the tight bud into his mouth and suckling hard. She cried out and thrust her hips forward. Grabbing her waist to steady her, he kept up the pressure, somehow knowing exactly what she liked and needed most. He ran his tongue along her outer lips, teasing her until she begged for more. He continued to lick, tease, nibble until she came apart, her second orgasm of the night hitting hard and fast. Haibara's breath left her in a loud groan, she was thankful for the loud music that drowned out her screams of pleasure.

Gingerly Conan rose off his knees to stand on shaky legs in front of Haibara. Her back was pressed hard against the wall of the hallway, her hips titled outward with her legs spread in an open invitation. Conan unzipped his pants in a rush, she reached for him when he stepped between her widely spread thighs. Conan took in a sharp breath as she wrapped her hand around his cock. He was soft and warm. She continued to run her hand up and down him, feeling his hardness. He groaned as she let her thumb brush over his tip, spreading the moisture she found there around with her fingers.

Unable to take another second of this torture, Conan batted Haibara's hand away from his cock. Conan kissed her, roughly this time, "Tell me what you think about when you're down in the basement working on the antidote?"

Again a demand, not a request.

"I think about you," she whispered, too aroused to be embarrassed about divulging her private fantasies to Conan. "All the things I want you to do to me, and all the things I want to do to you. I think about being on my knees in front of you, taking you in my mouth, tasting you, sucking on you as you co-"

Unable to handle another minute of listening to Haibara's fantasies, he moved in between her thighs, his cock nudging against her as she moaned out his name. He groaned as he pushed in fully, she was so wet, he sank easily into her. Conan leaned against the wall so that his forearms were on either side of Haibara's head. He brought his lips back to Haibara's mouth as he pulled out and thrust back in to her soft heat. She whimpered loudly with each thrust, and slid her tongue into his mouth to battle for control. She raised one of her legs to wrap it higher around his waist, pulling him farther into her, and he picked up the rhythm, in and out, his sole focus on the intensity of feelings she inspired in him. Harder, faster, she met him thrust for thrust, her sexy, mewling sounds increasing every time their bodies joined.

Bracing his hands beside her head, he lowered his head, taking her lips in a scorching kiss. Her sex clenched him, squeezing him tightly.

He leaned down and ordered in her ear, "Touch yourself, Haibara."

Haibara did as commanded, turned on beyond belief by his forceful demands. She slowly removed her hand from his shoulder, ran it down her flat stomach, and fingered her clit in time with his powerful strokes. She was immediately overwhelmed by the dual sensation of Conan pounding into her and the feel of her fingers stroking her to completion.

"Come for me," He commanded.

"Oh, Conan…," She gasped as hot shivers shot through her body as her third orgasm of the night ripped through her. Conan kept thrusting hard and fast as she arched her hips up into him.

"Conan," she groaned in a choked whisper.

"God Haibara…you feel so fucking amazing," Conan panted against her ear.

"Come for me," She echoed his words back to him. His hips accelerated and then froze, his cock buried deep inside her.

"Haibara…" The reverent sigh of her name made her heart swell with affection.

A tingling in his gut signaled the onset of his climax. He stiffened and shuddered, imploding inside and out. He came, the release harder than he could ever remember it being before.

"You really are fucking beautiful," he whispered in her ear, and pulled her close. There in the middle of a darken hallway in his club he held her tightly to his chest, and even though Haibara might not realize it yet, he knew that he was never going to let her go.

THE END.

Almost a year for the update, I hope its good if not for great!.


End file.
